


After everyone is gone

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Komi and Konoha as major minor characters in a smut plot, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gay everything, haikyuu!! - Freeform, so so so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto are left behind in the locker room after practice, with a little coaxing from Bokuto, things begin to get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After everyone is gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece on Ao3, of course it is smut, just a small drabble that was prompted by a convo with a friend! Please enjoy!

It was a long night of practice and everyone on Fukurodani had headed back to the club room to get ready to leave. Akaashi was changing back into his school uniform, Komi and Konoha were already changed and heading out the door. The other members had already changed and left. Bokuto walked in when Konoha and Komi were walking out,” Ah Akaashi! Is Akaashi still here?”

Konoha nodded after slinging his bag over his shoulder,” yeah, we will see you tomorrow Bokuto, try not to get into too much trouble.” Konoha sneered a little and walked away with Komi.  


Bokuto rushed up the steps and threw the club room door open,” Akaashi! Akaashi! Hey, hey, hey!” He walked over and wrapped his arms around Akaashi who had just finished changing into his uniform.

Akaashi scowled,” what is it Bokuto-san? I need to get home and study and I am pretty sure that you have to do the same…” He pushed Bokuto off and closed his locker door,” please get some work done, I will see you tomorrow morning, like I do every day.” He sighed and continued to walk out but felt something heavy on his arm, Akaashi turned around only to see Bokuto basically wrapped around his left arm. He took a deep breath,” please Bokuto-san… at least tell me what you need before holding me back and pouting like a small child.” Akaashi had learned over the almost two years of playing with Bokuto that he needed to be straight forward, not on the court, but of the court.

Bokuto stuttered a little,” well… I…. You see…” he stood up straight and let go of Akaashi,” it has been awhile since we…. You know…. So could we…”

“Bokuto-san please just spit it out, you are rambling….” He turned around to face him and was only met by those large golden eyes staring back at him.

“I want to do it….” He pushed his fingers together,” here…. Since your parents are home and so are mine… Everyone else went home too so it is the perfect time to do so…” He put his hands together,” please Akaashi! Just this once!” Bokuto bowed his head and was almost whimpering a little.

Akaashi was at a loss for words at first before sighing,” just….. Once….” He did not like to do these sort of things in public places. “Also make sure we are not near the window or the door, and please make sure you stay quiet…” He put his bag to the side and moved Bokuto to the side so he could go sit on one of the benches in the club room. He was always nervous about having sex, even if he and Bokuto had done this sort of thing quite a few times. Bokuto sat down in front of Akaashi and was smiling eagerly ear to ear. Akaashi furrowed his brows,” you are way to energetic about this…” He reached forward slowly and undid Bokuto’s pants as he leaned back onto his hands. He could tell that the moment Bokuto had pulled him aside what he was going to ask. Bokuto was also an excited mess already with an erection that could not be contained. When he pulled the zipper down Bokuto let out a moan of relief as his cock hit the chilled air and was also free from constraints. Akaashi spit into his hand and began to stroke Bokuto slowly,” I hope this was all you were expecting….”

Bokuto groaned and tilted his head back,” no I want to give you pleasure too Akaaaaashiiiii.” He yipped when Akaashi began to move his hand faster to make Bokuto shut up. His rambling was a little too much at times, especially during intimate moments. Akaashi lifted his finger up to press on the tip of Bokuto’s cock and Bokuto made a small noise in response.

“Stay quiet please Bokuto-san,” he put his hand on the base of Bokuto’s dick and leaned his head down slowly and began to gently suck on Bokuto’s cock, kiss down it afterwards. His eyes staring back up to watch Bokuto’s body twitch in response. Akaashi was the kind of guy who wanted to make sure he was doing this right, and right meant the other was responding. Bokuto brought one hand forward and buried it into Akaashi’s hair, pulling on it ever so gently. A small noise left Akaashi’s mouth, not a noise but more of a noise of surprise. He did not tell Bokuto to let go though and just went onto slowly taking Bokuto into his mouth, inch by inch until he hit the base. He closed his eyes gently and breathed in and out of his nose. It was nothing new that he didn’t have a weak gag reflex and him and Bokuto found that out when Akaashi decided to test how much of Bokuto he could actually take. He pulled his head up and off after a few seconds, a small trail of saliva hanging from his mouth and connecting with the tip of Bokuto’s dick,” there….”

Bokuto whimpered,” no…. I want to… I want to fuck you Akaashi,” he whined loudly and reached forward,” please…”

Akaashi groaned,” seriously…. This is not what I wanted to do after a long night of practice,” he stood up slowly. He wanted to say no but he also wanted at least some sort of relief for himself. Akaashi leaned himself closer to Bokuto and put two fingers to his lips and watched Bokuto eagerly open his mouth. He laced his tongue around Akaashi’s fingers and sucked on them gently. When he was done Akaashi slowly pulled his pants down and inserted one of the fingers into himself slowly. His breath hitched as he moved it around to stretch himself out. After a moment he slipped a second finger in and had his head resting on Bokuto’s chest, he could hear Bokuto’s heart racing, so was his though. When Akaashi felt like he turned around slowly so that his ass was facing Bokuto,” I know you have a condom….”

Bokuto quickly nodded and grabbed one out of his gym bag, rushing to open it and roll it onto his dick. Akaashi felt cold hands touch his hips and guide him down. Akaashi put his hand over his mouth quickly and felt a low moan at the bottom of his throat. Bokuto was ruthless though when it came to sex. He picked up pace quickly and Akaashi was trying to control himself. Bokuto’s rough hands making their way up his sides and around to pinch his nipples. He let out soft Koutarou’s under his hand and reached down to gently touch himself with his other hand. Bokuto put his head forward and gently sucked on the back of Akaashi’s shoulder, giving it a soft bite as well. Akaashi didn’t care in the moment and pumped his dick faster as Bokuto began to say something,” Ak…Aka…. Keiji….” He gave one harsh thrust and stopped, Akaashi knew why. Bokuto didn’t even bother to hide the loud drawn out moan that came with him finishing. Akaashi was panting as he felt his own climax approaching and with a few quick strokes he game into his hand. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi,” I told you it would be nice…” he said as he started catching his breath.

Akaashi got right to the point though as he slowly got up and tried to clean things up,” last time… last time we do this here….” He glared as Bokuto pouted and took the condom off. The two of them gathered their things, made sure they cleaned everything up, and exchanged looks again. “Fine…. But do not make this a habit, it will be….. a once in a while…” With that the two of them walked out together. Bokuto had a stupid grin on his face again as he entwined his hand with Akaashi’s and they walked home together.


End file.
